


Run, run, back to me run

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Almost death, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Make Up, Surgery, Tentativity, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Helena hasn't seen or heard from Myka in years but Claudia tells her she's dying.





	Run, run, back to me run

It was late. Much later than she wanted to be up anyway. She ran her finger through her oily, dirty hair pulled back loosely from her face. She was used to this now, the insomnia caused by thoughts and anxieties beyond her control. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair again, thinking briefly about how much she needed to shower. She picked up her phone and turned it on. It was 12:40 and she still had no messages she was waiting for. She decided to pass the time by writing. She could write things to take her to magical places, places where there wasn't disease or misery. Places filled with endless wonder. Anything to take her mind off Myka’s dying.

Myka had been sick for a while, and even though she hadn't been able to see her, Claudia had kept her up to date on the woman's condition, how she was responding to treatments and such. Two days ago she had gotten a text from the young redhead. Myka’s cancer is getting worse. Doctors will do what they can but it doesn't look good. This text had come a while ago and had been followed by another a few hours later. She's going to have surgery to get rid of the cancer. I'll talk as soon as I can. Most people would have come straight away at the thought of someone they loved dying, but not her. She wouldn't go to Myka because Myka wouldn't want to see her. 

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew it was light outside and her phone was ringing. Claudia. “How'd it go?” She asked quickly, her voice thick with anxiety and sleep. “Why don't you come see for yourself,” Claudia said. She sounded tired and a little shaky but her voice was strong, “she wants to see you.” She would have said no. She should have said no. But her longing to see Myka won in the end and she said yes. Within an hour of waking up she was on a plane to South Dakota, going to see the person she had been avoiding since she tried to kill her.

The plane ride was awful. It seemed all of the cranky baby club was going to Rapid City too and she still hadn't showered. But she was going to see Myka, the one person who believed in her when no one else did, the one who supported her in one of her hardest times, the one who held her gun to her beautiful face and had enough faith to trust that she wouldn't pull the trigger. Myka was the first person she had ever really loved and that scared her. Scared her so much she ran away from her first real chance of happiness in over a hundred years. 

She made it to the hospital a few hours after leaving her apartment in New York. Pete and Claudia met her at the entrance, both hugging her with the same ‘I missed you kind of’ look on their faces, Claudia’s perhaps a bit warmer. “Let's go see Myka,” Claudia proposed, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger. Pete put a hand in her back and gently led her to Myka’s room. When they got there the first person she noticed was a teenaged girl sitting outside Myka's room, her eyes bloodshot, her short hair covered by a beanie. Just looking at her, she could tell the girl was Myka's daughter. She had the same eyes, the same contemplative look. Noticing her interest in the girl, Pete stepped up to introduce them. “This is my and Myka's daughter,” he said, sort of awkwardly, “Eve this is a friend of your mother's,” Eve managed a feeble wave before returning to her phone. Pete sighed. “Let's go in.”

Nothing could have prepared her from what Myka was going to look like. Her curly dark brown hair was gone, a bright red curving scar taken its place. Her eyes were sunken and she had lost a lot of weight from her already slim figure, making her look like a skeleton. But when she opened her eyes to see who had entered the room, the sparkle was still within them, and though the fire may have dulled, it was there too. “Helena!” Myka exclaimed when she seen the woman, “you came.” Helena hastily made her way to sit at Myka's side. “Of course, darling,” Helena said, brushing a tear from the other woman face, “I couldn't let you leave me.”

The two women spent the next few hours talking about their lives since they had parted. Myka of her marriage and divorce to Pete, her daughter Eve, how things were going at the Warehouse, Helena listening intently. When finally Myka ran out of energy and the doctor came to shoo Helena away so Myka could get some rest, Myka stopped Helena before she could walk out. “Promise you won't leave?” She asked anxiously. Helena turned to face Myka, making eye contact with those bright green eyes. “I promise,” she said, then walked out.

It took a while for Myka to regain her strength after the surgery, but with help from Helena and Claudia and the others, she was back to working part time at the Warehouse in a few months. In that time, Helena and Myka became more comfortable with each other and started dating. They were old, but that didn't stop them. They really loved each other. They had known it before but had run away from it, afraid of it. It took twelve years to find it again, but love was there, they were meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- thanks so much for reading. (Btw it's one am so that's what I'm blaming the angst on) Also, I'm now taking commissions and requests for fics in this fandom or the fandoms of Blindspot or The Librarians.


End file.
